


Seeing Red

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, comic included at the end, post-Crestwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had set her free, but he couldn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

He had no right to be angry. He knew that, better than anyone. She was free to do whatever she wanted, to be with whomever she wanted. It was her choice, he had given her that freedom. One of that last things he had said to her was  _ar lasa mala revas,_  after all.

But his blood was boiling.

Jealousy wasn’t something Solas had dealt with on a regular basis. He could have counted the times on one hand that he had felt the emotion in a romantic sense, and it had always been quickly forgotten when Ashae had turned from the person who was being overly friendly with her and turned those big green eyes back to him with her brilliant smile flashing.

But this time was different. He knew there wasn’t going to be that familiar turn of her head, she wasn’t going to smile at him and show him that she was his, despite the many hopeful suitors that showed up at Skyhold every week.

Because she was not his anymore. And he knew she never would be again.

The visitor laughed, and reached out his hand, taking Ashae’s own and kissing it lightly. Solas couldn’t see her face from where he was standing, but he wasn’t sure he could have made out her expression through what felt like red haze that was filling his vision.

A few minutes later, the man smiled and bowed to her and turned away, his visit to Skyhold clearly concluded. As the man made it to the outer gate, Ashae turned to make her way back to the castle. She looked up and her eyes found Solas’ before he could move out of sight.

They stood, a courtyard between them, and all at once he could almost taste her lips on his. He could feel her skin, and the memory of her hair running through his fingers caused him to clench his fist.

And in another moment, it was gone, and he was still standing in place as she turned to take another path into the castle.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  (comic by myself)


End file.
